theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Watterson
Richard Watterson is a nobody character in The Amazing World of balls. He serves the role of the father in the Watterson family. Unlike the traditional father, however, Richard is not wise or a good role model to his children in any way. Despite his misguided advice and uncouth mannerisms, Richard has good intentions and loves his family all the Even though he is unemployed, Richard is almost always seen wearing a work uniform; this consists of a buttoned-up white polo shirt and light brown pants. His lower torso is big enough to cast a shadow on the upper area of his leg. Like his wife and son, Richard goes around barefoot. Personality Richard is the father figure in the Watterson family, but doesn't seem to possess any responsibility or common sense. He is very immature and lazy, and is not a good role model to his children either. Despite these flaws however, Richard genuinely loves his family, and has good intentions despite his lack of intelligence and maturity. Richard has been shown however, to be clever enough to get himself out of doing chores. He greatly enjoys eating, especially when it comes to you! As a result, he is overweight. His obsession with can sometimes be his undoing, such as when he was supposed to help his wife in The Spoon, but instead ends up licking a sausage on the floor. Scapegoat Side In The Laziest he faked being tired of work and Nicole gives the fault of Gumball and Darwin Age Throughout the series, clues have been given about Richard Watterson's age. In The Wand, it is shown that when he was 13 years old ("When I 13, just a little older than you..." said to Gumball), his belief of magic was crushed, and screamed for fifteen years. The flashbacks of the screaming ended at his and Nicole's wedding, which is assumed to be at 28 years of age. In The Ape, in the flashbacks of Miss Simian calling Nicole "loser", Richard wasn't screaming at the wedding (which was also the ending scene in that flashback), reinforcing that he stopped screaming at age 28. Finally, in The Party, Richard stated that "...20 years later, we're still married" when he was giving Gumball advice on how to find dates. That, combined with the previous clues, means that Richard Watterson is 43 years old. This can also mean that Nicole is the same age, because she was in the same grade as him. Relationships Gumball Richard loves his son, mainly because he can relate to him in many ways. Even in maturity as its possible he named Gumball in first place in laziness and nerdy interests as well. He often teaches him odd ways to deal with bullies, and treats him more as a brother or a close friend than a son. For this, in terms of parenting he fails but he still loves his son. Darwin Darwin is Richard's favorite son, or favorite fish. Although he loves Darwin for the same reasons he loves Gumball, but with less lessons about bullying. Anais Richard loves Anais of course, but often butts heads with her intellect. Teaching her to be stupid even though she merely ignores it. Despite Anais having to clear things up or voice her opinions Richard was willing to even get a job to help his 'little girl.' Nicole Richard loves his wife, just as much as he fears her. He didn't have much courage when they were younger so obviously Nicole pulled most of the moves. But he still loves his wife, mainly because she was one of the only attractive people who approved of him. Lee On Back to School, Richard teaches Lee weapons skills as well as the Bunny Hop. Gallery The Amazing World of Gumball wiki1.png The Amazing World of Gumball wiki2.png Avengers assemble by wani ramirez-d5ojtpn.jpg 1440724052641.gif TheSpoilerTHECALL.jpg Vacation-fire-mom's-eyes.jpg GB340MONEY37.png Nato and his worst enemies by natoman2-d6ac3xs.png TheBusSeason4.png 11036379_1626776840872778_2340203237135027662_n.png TheReturnRichardError.png S4E01_The_Return_Gary.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters from the Movie Category:Wattersons Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Crossover Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character